


JJCC Dog Café

by LilyHatesPink



Category: JJCC (Band), K-pop, Monsta X (Band), Speed (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Romance, kind of, this is that dog cafe au i promised YEARS AGO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHatesPink/pseuds/LilyHatesPink
Summary: Every town needs a café.However, not every town needs a dog café.A dog café run by a group of staff, made up of weird, wacky and downright odd characters.Welcome to the JJCC Dog Café.





	

**Author's Note:**

> UMMMMMMMM hi. 
> 
> This is the combined effort of my terrible sense of humour and the #MerMakSquad on Twitter which ultimately resulted in this dumbass fic and my future demise.
> 
> This will probably be rough in parts and I'll be tweaking as I go but any comments are welcome/appreciated!

*need to post some actual content here but i just wanted to get the ball rolling*


End file.
